lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Webby Sucks
I was an intern at Disney. It starts with the three triplets on a boat, waiting for Louie who is taking a Shrek, soon, Webby interrupts and begins screaming about random nonsense, Dewey covers his ears, Huey melts Scrooge’s first time and turns it into a sword, and Louie is still in the bathroom, then Webby finally shuts up. Webby: So, what are you all doing? Dewey: Trying to escape a beagle boy member, but since you become the car siren of the town, he’s probably after us right now!” Webby: Oh.. them.... Huey: Let me guess, you hate them because Scrooge doesn’t like them! Dewey: Listen here stupid! Scrooge is not your fucking life! Okay!! Soon, a beagle boy member who I’m just gonna name Craig find them all, Huey hides, and Dewey breaks the door down, takes Louie, and puts him outside, and Dewey repairs the door. Louie: Dewey, what the crap are you... Craig then begins to attack Louie, but then Webby comes in and beats the living crap out of Craig, like omg, Craig my boi, are you alright? Like he was screaming “Uncle!! Uncle!!”, he was making a peace sign, he even got out a little white flag and began waving it. Soon, Webby kicks him off the boat, and bumps into another beagle boy member named Ryan, but Webby kicks a coincidental box full of dynamite straight towards the both of them. Ryan: Oh hey bud! Isn’t it a beautiful day to be fast and sexy? Craig: Quite right Mr. Ryan The dynamite soon becomes active and begins beeping. Craig: Oh look Mr. Ryan! It’s my colleague! Ryan: Your Kellogg’s? Craig: Kellogg’s Frosted Flakes my ni��️��️a! Craig: They’re great Mr. Ryan! The dynamite hits the both of them and it explodes, killing both of them in the process, Webby then walked off the boat slowly, and she kneels down, Huey soon runs behind her. Webby: I just did that.. Huey: We are in so much trouble! Webby: I just did that.. Huey: Why do I always agree to come with idiots like you! Webby: I just killed the two of them. Huey: WHAT IS LIFE?!??! Webby: Huey! Calm down, we need to hide the bodies! Huey: WHAT?! Webby: I can’t go to jail! Not again... Huey: AGAIN?!!?!?? Webby: Let’s just say this is the first time I got blood on my hands... Huey begins to cry as he stares at Webby Webby: Don’t worry, the guy was trying to hurt Louie. Huey still cries because Louie doesn’t matter right now! Huey: Well, where should we even put the bodies?! Webby: Under Louie’s bed Huey: WHAT?!!?!!? Webby: I’m kidding! But at least somewhere far away from the manor would be good. Huey: There’s no time for jokes you sick bastard! Dewey: I saw everything. Webby, your messed up as hell! Dewey: However, I think I know a good spot to hide the bodies Huey: So you wanna help? Webby: Do you even know how to hide a body? Dewey: Not really, but I have seen it in movies, so I have a feeling this might work. Huey: Let’s just get this over with, I’m tired of being with this stupid now bitch over here! Soon, they wrap the bodies and attempt to fit them in a large backpack, they soon walk far from the manor, but leave Louie behind. Dewey: This is feeling like that one Spongebob episode with the health inspector. Huey: It really is actually? So, when do we stop? Dewey: Right here should be perfect! Webby: Okay, but how do we dig an area for the bodies? Huey: I do have a shovel! Webby: Really? Huey: Well, in my closet at home yeah. Dewey: We can try using our hands. Webby: But that would take forever! Somebody would of find us by the time we’re done digging half way! Huey: Stop complaining! Because I think that’s how we have to do it. They soon all begin digging together, put the bodies inside, and bury them. Webby: Wow, we actually did it! Dewey: Yeah! Now stop being a dick! We gotta go before they find us! Webby: Don’t you think we should say our prayers first? Huey: We don’t even know the people! Just go before they find us! Webby: You go, I’ll be with you in a second! The both of them leave, and Webby says her prayers. Webby: While we never got to know you, you must of been a good and well person, maybe if we could reach an agreement, maybe we could of become good frien.. Webby is soon interrupted by police officers. Officer: Alright! Your in a heap of trouble! They soon throw Webby in jail with Peter Griffin, Shrek, Big Chungus, Robbie Rotten, and other people that don’t matter. Shrek: HEY GUYS!! LOOK!! I’M TAKING A SHREK!! Webby: Shut the fuck up... This episode was banned both for having too violent nature for children, and for copyright claims from Viacom about this episode being too similar to the Spongebob episode Nasty Patty. Category:Lost episudes Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:DIALOGUE!